


Cas is Feeling Better

by GlassRoom



Series: Dean and Cas [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Nipples, Porn, Sexy Time, Smut, Trying something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is feeling better and ready to try something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas is Feeling Better

**Author's Note:**

> yeah...smut.

Dean watched Cas disappear down the hall to the bathroom. His joy was tainted slightly by how empty the bunker felt with Sam not around. _It shouldn't bother me,_ he thought. _Sam knows about us now, why am I nervous? What the hell?_ In order to distract himself he started cleaning up around the couch. He turned the TV off, draped the blanket over the back of the couch, put all the bottles on the now empty serving tray, cancelled the alarm on his phone. Without another thought he went to go meet up with Cas before he made it back to the common area.

Luckily, they managed to meet in the middle. _God I love the way he wears his robe like his overcoat,_ Dean thought. Dean's breath hitched in his throat as he got closer to Cas. When they were close enough Dean reached out for his hand. Cas slipped his in Dean's, interlacing their fingers. Dean gave Cas a half nod towards the bedrooms while tugging on his hand. “My room,” Dean stated with a slight question.

Cas shrugged lightly.

Neither said anything else as they arrived at Dean's door. He guided Cas into the room shutting the door behind him. That's when he breathed a sigh of relief. Now the world felt better; safe, secure, and private.

“You sure you're feeling better?” Dean's voice was tentative.

Cas nodded. “I want you to kiss me. And do some other things.” Cas was sporting a lascivious smile. Dean's lower belly twisted pleasantly in anticipation. 

Cas drew him into a light kiss while enfolding him in his arms. Dean returned the embrace instantly. He matched Cas' deepening kiss. He felt Cas' hand move up into his hair, scraping his fingernails against his scalp. A shiver ran down Dean's spine with every brush of Cas' nails. Each shiver creating a throb in his groin. Dean had to break away to catch his breath, burying his nose in Cas' neck to inhale his scent before licking lightly at the stubble. He heard a small moan and felt Cas clutch him a little tighter, now gripping his short hair. Dean moved his hands so they were under Cas' robe and before long, under his shirt. There he ran his hands up and down Cas' muscular back, pausing to squeeze and caress his warm skin. His lips had a mind of their own as he sucked gently on Cas' neck, moving up to his ear. When he slid his lips around Cas' earlobe he felt Cas buckle slightly. “Move to the bed?” Dean murmured in Cas' ear.

“Yes,” Cas gasped. His hands found their way to the button on Dean's jeans. “More comfortable without these.”

Dean broke away to shimmy out of them, his arousal now obvious. Cas made a strangled noise while staring at the massive tent in Dean's underwear. Instead of talking he closed the distance, getting a hold of Dean's shirt in the process. He bent down and lifted the shirt slightly to gain access to Dean's soft belly. Dean groaned when he felt Cas' hot, wet mouth kissing and sucking his way up his torso, lifting the shirt as he went. Cas' mouth on his sternum made Dean's nipples tighten, causing Dean to whimper as he clutched at Cas' shoulders. Cas hesitated for a beat, then drew a thumb across each little nub simultaneously.

Now it was Dean's turn to have his knees buckle. Cas played a little more, his mouth moving up to the hollow in Dean's throat. His fingers pinched and twirled at Dean's nipples, moving deftly under the shirt that dropped back down. Dean became aware that he was the one making the keening noises that filled the room. He tried to push his arousal against Cas but found he was clumsy with desire, clawing at Cas' robe, bucking his hips. With one final squeeze Cas took his hands away to tug off Dean's shirt. Reluctantly he let go of Cas' robe long enough for Cas to complete his task.

“You too,” Dean croaked. In his mind he wanted to take his time, slide the robe off and admire Cas' frame. Or kiss the skin as it was exposed like some slow motion sexy time gif. In reality he jerked it down roughly in his eagerness to see as much skin as possible. Trying to calm himself down he was gentler with the shirt but not by much. The second Cas' shirt was off he clutched Cas close to him. In his wildest imagination he never conjured anything as wonderful as being in Cas' embrace or being drunk from his scent. For a beat he found could only stand there holding Cas close, feeling his rapid heartbeat matching his own. Cas' lips trailing kisses along his jaw prompted him to finally move again. Cas' erection throbbed against Dean's eliciting another groan of pleasure from Dean's lips. On impulse he brought both hands down and cupped Cas' beautifully shaped behind. He squeezed gently, pressing Cas closer.

Cas let out a cry into Dean's neck. Immediately he began to rut against Dean, gripping his back almost hard enough to bruise. For a moment Dean was lost in the incredible sensation of Cas' cock pressing on his in rhythm with his butt moving beneath Dean's hands. “Bed, oh please, Cas, I n-need to l-lie down, please,” Dean begged as he grabbed fistfuls of Cas' pants.

“Take my pants off first,” Cas ordered.

Dean was shocked at how the authoritative tone in Cas' voice wrapped itself around his cock. The realization slammed into him that he would do anything Cas asked him to do right then. Literally _anything._ “Yes, Cas.” He knelt down quickly, pulling Cas' pants down with him. When he got them to Cas' ankles he gently tugged on one foot at a time to pull the pants off completely. “Do you want me to do anything else?” Dean quavered. When he didn't get a response he hesitantly looked up at Cas.

Cas was looking down at him as if he was trying to sort out this new turn. Dean watched as an eyebrow raised just as a glint of understanding flashed in his eyes. “Socks,” Cas demanded quietly.

Dean's hands instantly went to Cas' right ankle. He lowered the sock as far as he could before carefully lifting Cas' leg so he could pull it off. After setting his foot back down, he did the same with the left and set the socks aside. Then he looked up again intending to ask for more instructions. Cas' stunning cock distracted him instead. He found he was staring at the vein on one side, imagining tracing it with his tongue before sliding his whole mouth over Cas. His hand moved to his lap as his mouth opened, tongue loose, lips wet, ready to taste the precome that had oozed out of Cas.

“Stop.” Cas' voice was somehow firm and soft at the same time.

Dean whimpered but pulled his hand away from himself. Panting hard he placed his palms on his thighs. 

“I want you on your feet, completely naked.” With that he took one step away from Dean.

From his kneeling position he got both socks off at once. He then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear so he could pull them down as he stood up. Stepping out of them he waited for Cas.

Cas watched Dean for a beat. “Thank you for doing what I ask,” Cas soothed.

Dean felt a pleasurable wave of something he couldn't identify cascade through him. Cas reached out, taking both of Dean's hands in his own. Dean felt a small tug, a silent order to come closer. He obeyed allowing himself to be drawn close. Cas' pliant lips on his was his instant reward. Cas directed their hands so they created a small barrier between them. Dean tried valiantly to keep his breathing under control. Cas' lips and tongue caressed Dean's with increasing vigour. Dean tried to press all of himself against Cas but Cas was only allowing minimal contact. The anticipation of more pressure was driving Dean wild. 

Cas gently broke off the kiss. “Do you remember the pizza man?” Dean nodded. “Tell me what you remember.” Cas' lips brushed the stubble on Dean's jaw. He kept gently sucking and licking while Dean spoke.

“You were watching porn,” he said breathlessly. “Sam and I were doing research and couldn't see the TV screen. You made a c-comment about what you saw and looked down. Oh god you had a _boner_.” Dean squirmed against Cas until Cas moved away slightly. “I wanted t-to...touch y-you right then. _Ohhhhhh_ I wanted t-to put my hand d-d-down your p-pants.” Dean felt like he was going to explode.” C-Cas? Cas I'm getting c-close.... _really_ close...”

“Lie down on your back. Do whatever you have to, but don't come.” Cas released his hands. Dean carried out Cas' orders as quickly as he could. In no time his breathing was more even. Only then did Cas walk over to the bed. Dean tried to roll over but Cas pushed him back down. “Not yet.” Cas knelt on the bed, placing one hand on either side of Dean's torso. He bent his head down over Dean's chest, hovering over Dean's hardened little peak. Dean lifted his head to watch Cas as he licked his lips before plunging himself down to suck on his nipple. 

Dean cried out, jamming his hips against the bed so he could arch up to Cas' mouth. He tried to reach for Cas' erection but Cas blocked him. With a whimper he settled one hand on Cas' shoulder blade, threading the other hand through Cas' hair. There he hung on for dear life as Cas did things he didn't know could ever feel so good. Things with his lips, his tongue, his teeth. Things Dean never thought to do with anyone else, much less ask to have it done to him. Right when Dean thought he couldn't stand it any more, Cas lifted himself off...and went to the other side.

Dean started writhing on the bed. Bucking and thrusting and twisting beneath Cas. He knew that if he could get a hand on himself, or really any kind of anything touching him, he would come immediately. Instead he ground his hips down into the bed as he gasped Cas' name. Just when Dean thought he could actually finish without a single touch to his cock Cas lifted himself off again. This time he lowered his mouth to Dean's. He set the pace at slow gentle kissing to calm Dean down. It worked. Dean started to feel less frantic and more centered with each swipe of Cas' tongue against his. 

_I will find it. I will find the spot on you that unravels you. I will search every bit of you, try anything, do anything, to see you come apart, to make you feel as good as you make me feel,_ Dean vowed when his neurons reconnected themselves.

“There is something I saw the pizza man do. It's something I want to try. I think it can be done with two males,” Cas murmured, giving Dean little kisses in between words.

“Anything,” Dean confessed.

“If you don't like it, we can stop,” Cas pulled away from Dean, eyes searching for consent.

Dean reluctantly let go of his hold on Cas. “Ok, same for you.” Dean stroked Cas' upper arms. “Do you want to tell me what it is, or show me?” Dean felt butterflies at the sight of Cas' face breaking into a huge smile. 

“Show you,” Cas mumbled, turning slightly pink. With that he gently pulled on Dean, a silent command for him to roll over. When he was on his side Cas pressed his hand against Dean's arm to stop him. He leaned in for one more kiss before slithering himself down and turning around so his mouth was at Dean's pelvis and Dean was staring at Cas' leaking cock.

“Oh... _oh!”_ Dean understood. 

“Dean. You can come. But only after me,” Cas instructed.

Dean shuddered at the order. He leaned forward a tiny bit to lick at Cas' slit before twirling his tongue along the head. At the same time he felt the blissful sensation of Cas' hot wet mouth surround him. It was exhilarating having Cas suck on him while he had Cas in his mouth. After a moment he tried to emulate Cas' motions. 

Cas pulled off and pulled out of Dean. “Don't try to copy,” he advised kindly.

“Ok,” Dean gushed. He was rewarded with Cas' hot mouth circling him again. The feeling of Cas alternately sucking and licking was amazing. Letting out a cry he plunged his mouth back on Cas. Cas lifted his top leg up so his foot was flush with the bed. Dean took advantage by breaking his mouth away from Cas to apply a generous amount of saliva to one finger. Returning to suck at Cas he wrapped his hand around Cas' hip so he could tease at his tight entrance.

Cas gripped Dean's hip in response, his moans vibrating against Dean. Suddenly it was too much. Dean felt his orgasm gathering too fast to stop. A tiny part of his brain reminded him that Cas had to be first. There was a split second where he just didn't care what would happen. Before he could finish the thought he felt Cas thicken in his mouth. Dean pushed his feet into the bed to stave off his finish, knowing it was only seconds away. He felt Cas pulse and fill his mouth while crying out around Dean's cock. Dean discovered there was nothing more sexy than having Cas come in his mouth at the same time as Cas sucking him off. The way Cas' mouth was almost slack on him, the noises he was making, the care he was taking to not force himself too deep in Dean's mouth, the pulsing Dean felt in his mouth as he tried to catch every drop. Without further warning Dean's orgasm crashed through him. He shot hard into Cas' waiting mouth. Cas immediately returned to licking and sucking Dean while still moaning around Dean's cock. 

As the aftershocks subsided, so did their play. Dean let go of Cas as Cas started to sit up. Dean watched in awe as Cas dragged the back of his hand against his swollen lower lip. Time slowed down for Dean as he drank in Cas' flushed face, intense shining eyes, mussed hair, wet lips, and oh god that hand moving across his lip and chin. Dean seared the image into his brain. He desperately wanted to take a picture but he couldn't remember where he put his phone. Even if he had it, he wasn't sure he could open the app fast enough to capture Cas anyway. 

“You're beautiful,” Cas crooned, lowering himself to be beside Dean. “Thank you for letting me try that.” Dean drew Cas into a loose hug. 

“Anything, Cas. Anything.” Dean whispered. Cas leaned over to kiss him but Dean turned his head away. Cas looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “Almost anything?” Dean gulped. 

Cas burrowed into Dean's neck instead, placing chaste kisses in the stubble. “I might like to taste myself in your mouth one day. But I can see you don't want to taste yourself.” Cas' voice was understanding.

Dean felt a rush of remorse followed by panic. _I fucked up already. I need to fix this._ Steeling himself, he moved to kiss Cas but Cas avoided him.

“No, Dean. Don't do something that you don't like.” Cas had adjusted himself so that he was the only thing in Dean's field of vision. He waited until Dean was looking him in the eye before continuing. “There will be other opportunities that I can kiss you and taste myself.” Dean watched a slow smile spread across Cas' face. “I will make sure of it,” Cas stated before leaning in to nip at Dean's neck some more. “Besides, I've asked enough of you today. I'm very happy with what you gave. Very, _very_ happy.” 

Dean felt himself relax a bit. _Ok, Cas is happy, this is good,_ he thought. Dean tugged gently on Cas, wordlessly pleading to be held. Cas figured out what Dean was asking for very quickly. Without a word he gathered Dean up in a comfortable cuddle. He made sure the maximum amount of skin was in contact with Dean before closing his arms around Dean. Once positioned he stroked lightly where his hands could reach without releasing the embrace. Dean slowly felt his tension seep out. 

Dean let himself just exist for a while. No decisions, no worries, no responsibilities. Just breathing in Cas' scent for as long as he needed. When he felt like the emptiness inside him was fuller than he remembered it ever being, he pulled slightly away from Cas. “I really wanna go brush my teeth,” Dean admitted with a smile.

Cas laughed a little. “Probably a good idea.” They took their time finding their comfy clothes for bed before making their way to the bathroom. Teeth brushed, bladders emptied, hands washed, lights off, and they were back in Dean's bed. “Wait,” Cas was off the bed so fast Dean didn't have time to react. In a flash he was back with his pillow from his room. “I like pillows,” he said sheepishly.

Dean just smiled. He leaned back a bit to give him room to fluff the pillow to his liking. When it appeared that Cas was done he scooped him back into him as his little spoon. Cas let out a contented sigh that melted Dean's heart. Before long they were both sleeping soundly.


End file.
